


Options are good - because Regina wants to be treated like a Queen and Emma deserves better too

by dc4me44



Series: SwanQueenWeek - soulmates [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mentions of Hook and Hood, Romance, Swan Queen Week Summer 2018, fuck destiny I choose you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 13:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dc4me44/pseuds/dc4me44
Summary: After Emma brings Marian back, Regina is left to decide what she wants in life. After she thinks about it, Regina realizes that well, her relationship with Robin was shit, he was a shitty boyfriend that never did anything nice. Then she thought of Emma and realized Emma was in a similar situation. So maybe she didn't hate Emma and maybe they both deserved better. Maybe she should be a good friend and show Emma that there are options out there. Options are nice, options are good. Screw the pixie dust.A small one shot where Regina woos Emma.





	Options are good - because Regina wants to be treated like a Queen and Emma deserves better too

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys. A bit late to SQWeek but i am on holiday so the stories might come slow... depends how inspiration strikes while on holiday with the family and if I find any free time. But i hope you guys like it.

What were soulmates after all? It was a valid question that she's asked herself since that idiot Emma brought Marian back. She thought it was a guaranteed chance at a romantic relationship except that now that she looked back, was that even a proper romance? So she saved his son yet she still couldn't stand him. Except that she almost thought she did, but he never did anything really to woo her. She just jumped at him because she felt lonely and everyone had someone and it sucked. But he never brought her flowers, never bought her chocolate, never even bought her dinner or cooked one. No, he did nothing, so now she pondered what were soulmates? 

 

Was it that her standards were so low that pixie dust thought she would accept that poor excuse of a man? Marian could deal with him is she wanted, but Regina was done. It was for the best they broke up, he did nothing special for her, or really nothing at all. He lost her heart and then gave her some stupid speech but that was it. That … that would not do for Regina. She wanted an equal human not a piece of furniture. Except that there was no one out there that that would do things simply because Regina mattered. Well, no one except Emma. The question was, why would Emma put in all that effort to get Regina to forgive her. Surely she could ignore the brunette, after all the pirate was after her like a lost puppy.  

 

She wondered if he brought Emma flowers… or chocolates or bought her dinner. Yeah right, as if a pirate would do all that, just because he liked Emma not because he wanted her on her back. She felt disgusted that her mind even went there. She was not the woman she once was and the thought of Emma being subjected to the slimy leather clad cod was disgusting. Emma was soft, and kind and abrasive and annoying but also selfless and quite pretty to look at. Those green eyes and the long blonde curls. The curls were gone recently and now that Regina thought about it she realised she missed them. She missed Emma dressing, well like she used to before the curse broke. Maybe the curse breaking broke Emma? She wondered if Emma's amazing, hot, hot? What was she thinking? But it was hot, Emma looked equal parts soft and equal parts butch and it was such a nice package and even the way she walked. Plus Emma in a tanktop… but she was losing track of where she was… where was she? Oh yes… did the curse take away Emma's fashion sense? Was that because of Hook or because of Snow. 

 

It was probably Snow. There's no way that didn't have Snow written all over it. It's not like she could let Regina enjoy anything, enjoy Emma… Because it was obvious Regina enjoyed Emma. The Queen in general liked pretty things and Emma was pretty. Like when she wore that blue leather jacket, or that green silk shirt where Regina could see her nipples and oh… there was that time Emma wore her shirt. She looked great in Regina's shirt. Then there was Emma in that flannel shirt with the vest. That was just something else.  

 

And okay maybe she had a crush on Emma and maybe she was pretentious because Daniel and Emma ruined her for anyone else. Anyone inconsiderate. Because Daniel and Emma always made sure she was okay. Because Emma promised her a happy ending and well… Robin would just not cut it. He was selfish, unkind, didn't know how to treat a woman like a lady let alone a queen. He was shit. Maybe it took breaking up to see that but he was so shit. Emma was also dating shit, a shit, and Emma deserved better. Maybe… maybe she should … do something. Make Emma see she deserved better than shit… Shit was pretty low, okay maybe Emma deserved way better too. After all she was Henry's other mom and their son needed better examples of romantic relationships otherwise all he will have is shit one and shit  two from his mothers or running around town screaming "I will always find you" to the first girl who hits him in the face with a rock.  

 

So maybe she's doing it for Henry, but also for Emma, because Emma deserves at least better than shit…  

 

* * *

 

 

Regina puts a plan in motion. First she leaves a $100 with a note for Granny telling her that Emma's bear claws and hot chocolates should be covered from that and if the money run out she should just text a number and there will be more. It was Regina personal mobile number, not that Granny would know, no one but Emma and Henry have her personal mobile number. Only important people get that privilege. Plus the school and the hospital but that's a necessity rather than them being important. Okay and Michael because he needs to let her know when the car is fixed.  

 

She looks at the note and smiles, but before she poofs it to Granny's she realises that Emma's kinda dating shit no 2 and it won't do for the blonde to think he's doing something nice. Like hell he'll take credit for this. So she writes on the note  _"PS: Please inform Emma this is not from Hook."_  Maybe it's not the most romantic thing ever but she thinks that maybe a free supply of bear claws and hot chocolate would make the blonde happy. After she poofs it she ponders if the PS was necessary after all the text was typed and it's not like the pirate can use a computer, but better safe than sorry. 

 

Henry tells her the next day that Emma's apparently on cloud nine or something because someone bought her bear claws and hot chocolate. Someone not Hook because Ruby was more than happy to inform Emma of that fact. Henry looks happy because he really hates Hook and doesn't want him anywhere near Emma and it's good that Emma has options. 

 

That sticks with Regina long into the wee hours of the morning, especially since she can't sleep. Options are good, because having no options means you sometimes have to settle for less or nothing. Besides she's doing this so Emma can have options and so Emma can know that there is something out there for her, something better. Of course that would mean Regina wants a romantic relationship with Emma but as far as the brunette is concerned that's not a bad option. Not at all. Emma's … beautiful, amazing, a great mother to Henry even if she gives him too much sugar. She can fix cars and she looks incredibly hot when she wears her badge on her belt and those skinny tight jeans and knee high boots and those leather jackets and the curls and … yeah Regina's a goner. Options are nice.  

 

But the free hot chocolate and bear claws are not enough. That's not how you woo someone. When did all his become a game and who is she trying to prove how to woo a girl since no one can see what she's doing? Well, no, Henry can see, and he was impressed already. Just you want until he sees what else she has in store. 

 

There's a bouquet of flowers waiting for Emma at the sheriff station one morning. She ordered it from Moe's. There's a note there that says " _I hope they brighten up your day_." After debating for over an hour she signed it with a simple  _QR_  - she had to make sure no one had those initials and that the initials wouldn't give her away right away.  

 

A few days later there's an expensive box of chocolates waiting for the blonde, same name and Henry tells Regina that Emma and himself started an operation to find out who Emma's secret admirer was. They both came up empty on the initials. Neither Ruby nor Granny would divulge who gave them the money, not that they knew, all they had was a phone number to text if Emma's bear claw and hot chocolate tab ran out.  

 

Her lunches with the blonde continued, but as time passed her salads started to become more elaborate, no doubt it was all because of Emma. Emma was quiet about her life and she kept all talk about the secret admirer away from Regina. The brunette was not sure why, they were friends after all weren't they? Emma said they were unique and maybe even special not 3 days ago yet here she was keeping all that secret from Regina.  

 

"So Emma, anything new happen in your life?" 

 

"No, same as usual." 

 

"So the pirate still chasing you like a lost puppy while you make doe eyes at him?" Regina wanted to gag at the mere thought. 

 

"I don't yearn, well not for him anyway." 

 

Regina lifts an eyebrow in challenge as the blonde stabs her lunch with the fork with a bit more force. 

 

"We broke up and before you say anything you don't have to pretend to be sorry. I know you hated him." 

 

"Well…," she had to be tactful "I did hate him but I can still be … you don't seem happy with the break-up." 

 

"I am happy. Actually, I don't even know why I gave him a try. Maybe because I thought I had no other option." 

 

There it was. Options. Options are nice. 

 

"Yes they are nice," the blonde looks at her with a smile. Regina is confused has she said that out loud? 

 

"What?" 

 

"You said options are nice. I agree. Hook was… I don't know, but I guess even being single is better than to date him." 

 

"I agree." 

 

"Of course you would." 

 

"I meant it's nice to have someone who treats you like a human not a trophy. The pirate is incapable of being nice." 

 

"He was terrible. He said he was happy my heart was broken and you know what Will said?" 

 

She had no idea who Will was but whatever, she was still curious to know what he said. 

 

"He said that Hook was only being nice to Henry to get in my pants. He noticed that in the few hours he spent in jail. But then again apparently he had a true love so…" 

 

Ahh, so Will was someone who ended up in jail. She was safe, she doubted Emma would date this Will guy, plus he had a true love.  

 

"I'm not surprised, anyone could see that." 

 

Emma looked at her, really looked at her then gave her that beaming smile of hers that Regina couldn't get enough of. Was that the blonde's reaction when she found presents from Regina? She didn't know but that thinking of making the blonde happy. 

 

"Would you like to come over for dinner tonight?" 

 

"Really?" 

 

"Yes." 

 

"Wow, I would love to. I mean I would be honoured…" she blushes then she looks up and recovers fast to ask "should I bring anything?" 

 

"Nothing except yourself." 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dinner is exceptional, probably the best meal Emma's had in a very long time if not ever. That was probably the best roast leg of lamb with rosemary and garlic with a side of roast rosemary and garlic potatoes. She could not help praise Regina's meal all the time then when Regina was out of earshot, or so Emma thought, she asked Henry why he ever ate anywhere else but home, because if she could she could never eat anything other people made.  

 

Regina felt the praise deep within her soul. Emma loved food, so to hear such praise from the blonde was better than having Gordon Ramsay or Jamie Oliver praise her food. Emma goes home with leftovers, which the blonde thinks it's the best thing ever.  

 

The brunette finds herself inviting Emma over for dinner more often, something that makes Emma happy beyond reason. She starts to help Regina in the kitchen and she's not that bad once Regina teaches her how to chop veggies faster, or cut onions without crying. Soon, Emma is over every single night, helping Regina make dinner, help with the dishes once dinner is over then spend some time with both mother and son watching a movie, play a game or simply talk.  

 

Regina still continues to shower Emma with attention as  _QR_  yet Emma never mentions it, until one night Regina brings out the subject. 

 

"So… any developments?" 

 

"In?" 

 

"Your life?" 

 

"You mean men wise?" 

 

"Yes." 

 

"Since when do you make small talk about boys? Did my mother put you up to this?" 

 

"Can't I just be curious?" 

 

Emma narrows her eyes at the brunette as if trying to figure out things. 

 

"There's not much to tell. I mean … ummm… so I guess I might have a secret admirer?" 

 

"You guess?" 

 

"Well, I have free bearclaws and hot chocolate, they sometimes leave me chocolates or flowers. One day my bug was all cleaned up, after I managed to dirty it up in the rain. It's nice. I've tried to figure out who they are." 

 

"And?" 

 

"Nothing. I come up empty. I know it's not Hook, that's for sure. He never bothered to be nice and treat me like a lady and I'm like a Disney princess. I mean I have someone in mind, as in i wish it was that particular person but I can't place the initials they leave. It's like my mind goes blank when I try to figure it all out?" 

 

Regina is lost for words. So Emma might not like the pirate but she likes someone enough to imagine they are the one leaving her presents. Okay, well that hurt. 

 

"Can I ask who you had in mind?" 

 

"You can ask but I don't want to answer it. I'm sorry but..." 

 

"It's all right, Emma. I didn't mean to pressure you." 

 

"You didn't. I mean you don't. Thank you. For the record I am still invested in your happiness, secret admirer aside. What happened with Robin..." 

 

Regina holds up her hand to silence her. 

 

"It's okay, Emma. I am over it. If you felt Hok didn't treat you like a princess, then I can assure you Robin did even less and I'm a Queen." 

 

"Yes, you are a queen, and you deserved to be treated like one. He's a dick for not seeing that." 

 

Regina only smiles back at Emma and nods her head in agreement. 

 

"Queen Regina and Princess Emma, what a pair, right?" Emma says before she takes a drink out of her wine, only to choke on it when what she said finally clicks in her mind. Queen Regina, QR on the notes. Her secret admirer was Regina. She looked at the brunette, who looked at her with a look of concern. 

 

"Are you okay?" 

 

"Yeah. I think I am." 

 

Regina narrows her eyes and Emma narrows hers in return. 

 

"So we are friends right?" 

 

"Well you wanted us to be friends..." 

 

"But you don't?" 

 

"That's not what I said, Emma." 

 

"Well, when I was little I was told that your significant other should also be your best friend. All those sappy wedding vows seem to indicate there is something to it maybe?" Emma puts her glass down, so she won't spill wine on Regina's pristine furniture and carpet. 

 

"Emma." 

 

"And I think it's really nice my best friend is making me feel like a princess." 

 

"Emma, I..." 

 

Emma gets up and goes to Regina, takes the wine glass from her hand and puts it on the table. 

 

"I think options are nice. Thank you for showing me there are options out there," she kneels in front of Regina and grasps her hands. 

 

"Emma." 

 

"I wanted it to be you. My secret admirer, I wanted it to be you. I just could not place the initials. I was thinking of a name not a title and a name. I am a bit dumb and dense, but... I am happy you gave me a try. I am not sure why you thought I was worth your time, but thank you." 

 

Regina removes her hands from Emma's grasp and the blonde is sad thinking that Regina is pulling away from her, but before she can pull away herself Regina cradles her face in her arms.  

 

"My darling, Emma. How could I not pay attention to you? Somehow you always ended up putting me first, you saved me from a wraith, you believed in me when no one would, you fought for me, you came to my rescue in neverland when you thought I was in danger. You ruined me for anyone else. It's your actions that showed me I deserve more. Then as I thought about it I realised you also deserved more and I didn't want you to settle with Hook only because you lacked options." 

 

"But, you did this just so I..." 

 

"I was attracted to you, if that's what you're asking. I realised you deserved better and I wanted you to have better. I might not be the best, but I hope I can show you, you deserve so much more than what you were given by that leather clad cod." 

 

Emma couldn't contain her happiness so she moved from her spot to hug Regina. It felt like the natural step she should take.  

 

"Thank you." 

 

"You are welcome," Regina says smiling. Emma pulls away and looks into the brunette's eyes. 

 

"Can I kiss you? I wanted to kiss you so badly for such a lo..." but the words die on her lips as Regina closes the gap and kisses Emma. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Emma somehow ends up sitting in Regina's lap on the arm chair. She has her arms wrapped around Regina's shoulders while the brunette holds unto her hips. 

 

"Umm so what about me did you find attractive?" Emma asks as she peppers Regina's lips with small pecks. 

 

"Everything?"  

 

"Really?" 

 

"Well, not the floral patterns, or the pastels, or the super straight hair. But yes, everything that is the Emma Swan I know, not the Mary Margaret approved straight version." 

 

Emma lets out a laugh at that. 

 

"Dully noted. But what did you really find hot? Like what turned you on?" 

 

"Why would you want to know?" 

 

"I'm just curious. Come on, please? Pretty please?" 

 

"Okay, okay. There's a few things. There's  your skinny jeans and shirts with leather jackets and how you keep your sheriff badge on your belt and your hands on your hips. It's ..." 

 

"Come on you can say it. It's hot?" 

 

"Very." 

 

"What else?" 

 

"Emma, come on this is difficult?" 

 

"I need a boost f confidence? I didn't really have people come to me to compliment me on what makes me look hot? They just say I do and expect I would open my legs after they give me creepy looks? Plus it looks like you put some thought into it. I want to know. Please?" 

 

"Okay, fine. But for the record you play dirty, Miss Swan." 

 

"Accusation registered. You can file your complaint with the sheriff's office and I personally guarantee that as the sheriff I would look into it." 

 

"Thank you. All right, what else did I find attractive? Your arms." 

 

"My arms?" 

 

"Your arms. They should be illegal. They are so hot. I imagine how you would lift me on the counter and how does muscles will flex with the effort and yeah..." 

 

"I like where this is going. Go on," Emma encourages Regina as she leans in and kisses the brunette's neck. 

 

"Then there is your toned abs, and the long blonde curls and the fact that you can fix a car. That is so hot. I imagined you in a tank top bent over the open hood of my car..." 

 

"Didn't I do that already?" 

 

"Yes, but there were too many layers in the way." 

 

"Oh i see. Did you undress me with your eyes then?" 

 

"No, I didn't." 

 

"Really?" 

 

"Really. You were too cute with that bennie to think you're this hot stuff. Plus I was angry with you back then." 

 

"Bummer. We should fix that." 

 

"Why? I like cute Emma. I like that you can be both cute and cuddly and hot." 

 

"Really?" 

 

"Yes, really." 

 

"You love me don't you?" 

 

Regina looks startled for a second, but there's no point in lying. Emma's superpower will know the truth regardless. 

 

"Yes I do." 

 

"Good, because I love you too. I know it's early, but is it really? We've known each other for years and we almost died for one another a few times and ..." 

 

Regina kisses her cutting off her rant and Emma accepts the kiss happily. Once they break up the kiss, Emma gets up from Regina's arms then lifts her up effortlessly bridal style. Regina puts her hand on Emma's bicep and squeezes a bit, then looks up at Emma entirely too aroused for words.  

 

"Shall we take this upstairs, my queen?" 

 

"Of course, my princess." 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> so how was it?


End file.
